thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Lynn Mortly
Kai Lynn Mortly is a fictional character, role played by KaiWhiteTiger (also known as NeoYami ). She is part of the Sol faction and also the leader of the crest of Sincerity. Her Digimon partner is Briomon. She is currently engaged to Eirik Donald Fjestad . Appearance Kai is of an average size and slightly more curved features than most girls. She has shining golden hair that is shoulder length, bangs, and normally wears a pink heart clip on the left side of her head. She has emerald green eyes, a small button nose and naturally pink lips. Her typical clothes style is modern vintage, and wears a flowing grayish-blue sweater over a short laced dress with black tight pants and brown mid-calf buckled boots. She has taken to wearing a gold heart necklace and bracelet that Eirik had given her. While in the digital world, her attire turns into more of a pink cowgirl outfit , much of a reflection of the first Digidestined of Sincerity, Mimi . It consists of a light pink cowgirl hat, with a matching short vest and a white button up shirt that shows off her midriff. Her skirt is a slightly darker pink I color with beads hanging off her left hip and brown cowboy boots. Personality Kai is an outgoing and kind girl. She loves to shop, talk, and just have fun. She’s a bit of a ditzy blond when it comes to a lot of things, but she is smart in a couple of book subjects and has plenty of social knowledge. She has a large reserve of patience and tries to be understanding of others. When it comes to Eirik and his stubborn personality, she normally doesn’t argue and let him have his way to keep him happy even if she doesn’t agree with him. With anyone else, she will speak her mind and be blunt honest. Kai Lynn loves fashion and trends greatly, so she went to school for it. She dreams of one day having her own clothing line. She also loves to dance and is a part of a dance crew from California called Pynk Sparklz; an all-girls dance crew. However she is wanting to let Eirik have his time to go to school and to be what he wants and is willing to set her own dreams aside so he can achieve his, including raising a family in the future. She does have contact with another designer named Alex Mist and the two of them have bantered ideas of possibly teaming up in the future. Though typically a girly girl, when with her brothers she turns into one of the guys, but only around them since she likes being feminine. History Kai grew up with a pretty well-to-do life, since her parents have an entrepreneurship with their own little internet business. Her mother, Louise, attended business school while James was still a toddler, and together with Ed, Kai’s father, they made a successful trading company. She grew up with two older brothers, so she was very tomboy-like until high school when she wanted to get into fashion and become more of a feminine woman. She grew up in Seattle Washington, moved to San Francisco California, then to Japan to live with Eirik. In elementary to Junior High, she was in ballet and was able to get her pointed shoes at a young age. However, despite her talents she didn’t have the right body type for dance when she hit puberty, and constantly had to struggle with losing weight that she didn’t even have to lose. In the end, she had to quit or become anorexic, which she wasn’t willing to do. In High school she joined Drill team to dance at pep rallies and compete. Though the dances were simple, she would always try to add her own flare to them and eventually became captain in Junior year. She was able to coordinate her own dance routines. She did join cheerleading for a very short time until she got tired of throwing around pompoms and not dancing. Now she hopes to become a top fashion designer. She sometimes had issues keeping up with the rest of the class when it comes to projects, since she has more detail and puts more thought into her designs than anyone else. Kai has a higher creativity level than the other girls. Since it is a competitive field she is going into, her classmates tried to sabotage her work so she'd be forced to flunk out. She was able to graduate despite those attempts. Kai originally started college going into the physics major, but changed it after a year to design, despite her parents’ protests. Kai joined a dance crew when she officially moved to San Fran to take classes there with some friends, and when she was not busy with her schoolwork she liked to party on the side. She loves rave clubs and hanging out with people; being a social butterfly. These days she only hangs out with only a few people since she moved in with Eirik, and mostly with him. She enjoys that time a lot more than the clubs. Her older brothers lived with her in San Fransico until she moved in with Eirik. Her brothers, to her, are more successful than she is and she is constantly compared to them by her mother. Her brothers work for their parents to keep their schedules cleared for their busy lives. James is inheriting the company. Jeremy is in school to be a sonogram technician. Most of her family are pretty red-neck compared to her, where she loves the city life. She doesn't like roughing it in the least. One time when her family went hunting and she had to come along, she cried when she shot a deer. After that, they never took her to a hunting trip again. Though she is fairly skilled with a gun since she grew up around hunters, she prefers to play paintball with the boys than shoot animals. Kai and Briomon haven't been together for very long. Only since she started college. When she moved out to her own place with her bros and was just about done with High school, his digi-egg was found in her refrigerator. She thought it was some crazy ostrich egg her brothers got and left it there and found the digivice which she went to try to listen to music on. When she went back into the kitchen, she heard something from the fridge and found Poolimon shivering in the fridge and looking irritated. She was freaked out at first until she realized he was harmless and then took him as a pet she hid from her brothers whenever they came home from work or trips in her room. She constantly took him to school in her backpack whenever she could, since leaving him at home meant he ate everything and ruined something. Once or twice she let him do his impish little activities on her classmate's projects when they weren't looking. Eventually her brothers found out about the digimon when he digivolved into Briomon. Her parents still have no idea about him. Kai became a leader of the Sol after she found out about others like her and tried to make contact with the factions. When she was introduced to the leaders, she instantly clicked with Eirik over their love of ramen, since he was eating a bowl of it when they met. They officially got together on Valentine’s Day. They had been practically inseparable since. Trivia * Kai’s last name, Mortly, is derived from the French word “Mort” which translates to death/destruction. * Kai suffers asthma attacks from smokes and certain vapors in the air she developed from her parents constantly smoking around her when she was growing up, though they deny she even has it so she was never treated for it. * She loves being spoiled by Eirik, and when he leaves the house for more than a day, she gets incredibly lazy. * Kai is secretly very vain and self-conscious about her appearance since when she was a tom-boy, the other kids picked on her when she was growing up before being one was considered “cool”. * Kai was supposed to be a Physics Engineer and would have graduated with honors if she stuck with the program and became a science major like Jeremy. * Her brother, James, is actually her half-brother. Jeremy is her full blood brother and the two are confused as twins constantly by how they act and look around each other, and James for his more mature attitude, is sometimes mistaken as their father. * Kai hates bugs. ''A lot. '' * Kai cries when she sees really adorable things such as a basket of baby kittens. Eirik sometimes likes to show her pictures to make her cry since he is a bit sadistic. * Kai’s roleplayer’s username has nothing to do with her at all, despite what most think. The username was actually a combination of two things from the show, “Beyblade” on the first season. Category:Tamers Category:Leaders Category:Sol Category:Sincerity